Wireless communication systems are well known in the art. Generally, such systems comprise communication stations which transmit and receive wireless communication signals between each other. For network systems such as mobile cellular systems, there are typically two types of communication stations, namely, base stations which provide access to the network infrastructure and wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) which conduct wireless communications with the base stations.
There is a growing dependence upon wireless communications in the home, office, and when traveling. It is not uncommon for a user to have several different WTRUs such as different home, office, and mobile wireless telephones. Accordingly, there is a need to replace the use of multiple WTRUs with a single WTRU which can be used in the home, office and when traveling.
In many commercial networks, a network of base stations is provided wherein each base station is capable of conducting multiple concurrent wireless communications with appropriately configured WTRUs. In order to provide global connectivity for wireless systems, standards have been developed and are being implemented. One current standard in widespread use is known as Global System for Mobile Telecommunications (GSM). This is considered as a so-called Second Generation mobile radio system standard (2G) and was followed by its revision (2.5G). GPRS and EDGE are examples of 2.5G technologies that offer relatively high speed data service on top of (2G) GSM networks. Each one of these standards sought to improve upon the prior standard with additional features and enhancements. In January 1998, the European Telecommunications Standard Institute-Special Mobile Group (ETSI SMG) agreed on a radio access scheme for Third Generation Radio Systems called Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS). To further implement the UMTS standard, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) was formed in December 1998. 3GPP continues to work on a common third generational mobile radio standard.
A typical UMTS system architecture in accordance with current 3GPP specifications is depicted in FIG. 1a. The UMTS network architecture includes a Core Network (CN) interconnected with a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) via an interface known as Iu which is defined in detail in the current publicly available 3GPP specification documents.
The UTRAN is configured to provide wireless telecommunication services to users through WTRUs, called User Equipments (UEs) in 3GPP, via a radio interface known as Uu. The UTRAN has base stations, known as Node Bs in 3GPP, which collectively provide for the geographic coverage for wireless communications with UEs. In the UTRAN, groups of one or more Node Bs are connected to a Radio Network Controller (RNC) via an interface known as Iub in 3GPP. The UTRAN may have several groups of Node Bs connected to different RNCs, two are shown in the example depicted in FIG. 1a. Where more than one RNC is provided in a UTRAN, inter-RNC communication is performed via an Iur interface.
A UE will generally have a Home UMTS Network (HN) with which it is registered and through which billing and other functions are processed. By standardizing the Uu interface, UEs are able to communicate via different UMTS networks that, for example, serve different geographic areas. In such case the other network is generally referred to as a Foreign Network (FN).
Under current 3GPP specifications, the Core Network of a UE's HN serves to coordinate and process the functions of Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA functions). When a UE travels beyond its Home UMTS Network, the HN's Core Network facilitates the UE's use of a Foreign Network by being able to coordinate the AAA functions so that the FN will permit the UE to conduct communications. To assist in implementing this activity, the Core Network includes a Home Location Register (HLR) which tracks the UEs for which it is the HN and a Visitor Location Register (VLR). A Home Service Server (HSS) is provided in conjunction with the HLR to process the AAA functions.
Under current 3GPP specifications, the Core Network is configured with connectivity to external systems such as Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMN), Public Switch Telephone Networks (PSTN), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) and other Real Time (RT) services via an RT service interface. A Core Network also supports Non-Real Time services with the Internet. External connectivity of the Core Network to other systems enables users using UEs to communicate via their Home UMTS Network beyond the area served by the HN's UTRAN. Visiting UEs can likewise communicate via a visited UMTS Network, beyond the area served by the visited UMTS's UTRAN.
Under current 3GPP specifications, the Core Network provides RT service external connectivity via a Gateway Mobile Switching Center (GMSC). The Core Network provides NRT service, known as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), external connectivity via a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN). In this context, a particular NRT service may actually appear to a user to be a real time communication due to the communication speed and associated buffering of the TDD data packets forming the communication. One example of this is voice communication via the Internet which can appear to the user as a normal telephone call conducted by a switching network, but is actually being conducted using an Internet Protocol (IP) connection which provides Packet data Service.
A standard interface known as GI is generally used between a CN's GGSN and the Internet. The GI interface can be used with Mobile Internet Protocols, such as Mobile IP v4 or Mobile IP v6 as specified by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF).
Under current 3GPP specifications, to provide support for both RT and NRT services from external sources for radio linked UEs in a 3GPP system, the UTRAN must properly interface with the CN which is the function of the Iu interface. To do this, the Core Network includes a Mobile Switching Centre (MSC) that is coupled to the GMSC and a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) that is coupled to the GGSN. Both are coupled with the HRL and the MSC is usually combined with the Visitor Location Register (VLR).
The Iu interface is divided between an interface for Circuit Switched communications (Iu-CS) and an interface for packet data via Packet Switched communications (Iu-PS). The MSC is connected to the RNCs of the UTRAN via the Iu-CS interface. The Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) is coupled to the UTRAN's RNCs via the Iu-PS interface for Packet Data Services.
The HLR/HSS is typically interfaced with the CS side of the Core Network, MSC and GMSC via an interface known as Gr which supports AAA functions through a Mobile Application Part (MAP) Protocol. The SGSN and the GGSN of the CN are connected using interfaces known as Gn and Gp.
Another type of wireless system, called a wireless local area network (WLAN), can be configured to conduct wireless communications with WTRUs equipped with WLAN modems. Currently, WLAN modems are being integrated into many traditional communicating and computing devices by manufactures. For example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers are being built with one or more WLAN modems. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to facilitate communications among such WTRUs with WLAN modems as well as with different types of networks.
A popular wireless local area network environment with one or more WLAN Access Points (APs), i.e., base stations, is built according to the IEEE 802.11b standard. The wireless service areas for such WLANs may be restricted to specified well defined geographic areas known as “hot spots”. Such wireless communication systems are advantageously deployed in areas such as airports, coffee shops, and hotels. Access to these networks usually requires user authentication procedures. Protocols for such systems are not yet fully standardized in the WLAN technology area, since the IEEE 802 family of standards is evolving. However, as noted above, the CN of UMTS networks are designed for facilitating communication with other networks such as WLANs.
In lieu of using a different WTRU in each different environment, WTRUs can be provided with both UMTS and WLAN capabilities, such as pocket PCs with separate UMTS and WLAN PCMCIA card adapters. Separate card components enable a user to use different types of networks via a single device, but does not provide a WTRU capable of switching from one type of network to another without a loss of connectivity. For example, a mobile WTRU communicating with or seeking to communicate with a target WTRU may travel into areas of poor signal quality where the communications with a particular type of network that serves the target WTRU becomes sporadic or nonexistent. In such cases, it would also be desirable if the WTRU can not only roam for within the same type of network, but also switch to a different type of network which maintaining a communication session on an ongoing basis.